This is Halloween
This is Halloween is a song by composer Danny Elfman from the 1993 film The Nightmare Before Christmas. It is performed by the residents of the fictional "Halloween Town", which is the film's main setting. The song is featured in both HalloWishes at the Magic Kingdom and at Disneyland's Halloween Screams. In Calaway Park, it is featured in the haunted mansion. It is also used as the background music for the Halloween Town world in the Kingdom Hearts video game series. The song is featured in the music video game Just Dance 3. Lyrics :Shadow :Boys and girls of every age :Wouldn't you like to see something strange? :Shadow :Come with us and you will see :This, our town of Halloween :Patch Chorus :This is Halloween, this is Halloween :Pumpkins scream in the dead of night :Ghosts :This is Halloween, everybody make a scene :Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright :It's our town, everybody scream :In this town of Halloween :Under the Bed :I am the one hiding under your bed :Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red :Under the Stairs :I am the one hiding under your stairs :Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair :Chorus :This is Halloween, this is Halloween :Vampires :Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! :In this town we call home :Everyone hail to the pumpkin song :Mayor :In this town, don't we love it now? :Everybody's waiting for the next surprise :Chorus :Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can :Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll... :Demon, Werewolf & Melting Man :Scream! This is Halloween :Red 'n' black, slimy green :Werewolf :Aren't you scared? :Witches :Well, that's just fine :Say it once, say it twice :Take a chance and roll the dice :Ride with the moon in the dead of night :Tree :Everybody scream, everybody scream :Man :In our town of Halloween! :Clown :I am the clown with the tear-away face :Here in a flash and gone without a trace :Ghoul :I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" :I am the wind blowing through your hair :Boogie Shadow :I am the shadow on the moon at night :Filling your dreams to the brim with fright :Chorus :This is Halloween, this is Halloween :Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! :Halloween! Halloween! :Corpse Trio :Tender lumplings everywhere :Life's no fun without a good scare :Corpses :That's our job, but we're not mean :In our town of Halloween :Chorus :In this town :Mayor :Don't we love it now? :Chorus :Everyone's waiting for the next surprise :Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back :And scream like a banshee :Make you jump out of your skin :This is Halloween, everyone scream :Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy :Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch :Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now :Everyone :This is Halloween, this is Halloween :Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! :Corpse Trio :In this town we call home :Everyone hail to the pumpkin song :Everyone :La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Repeat Covers "This is Halloween" was covered by Marilyn Manson in 2006 and later put on the 2008 album Nightmare Revisited. The song was also covered by Panic! at the Disco for the The Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack 2006 reissue bonus disc. It has also been rerecorded for foreign language versions of the film, including Portuguese, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Polish, Russian, Spanish and Thai. Powerglove has done an instrumental version on their album Saturday Morning Apocalypse. The Candy Spooky Theater covered the song on their 2010 album SpookyWonderland. Kidz Bop also performed a cover of the song in the album Kidz Bop Halloween. On the 2011 album V-Rock Disney, which features visual kei artists covering Disney songs, Sadie covered this song. Trivia *An instrumental version is played as background music for Halloween Town in the Kingdom Hearts game series. *In addition to the Kingdom Hearts series, This is Halloween is featured in all related media, making it an anthem of sorts to the franchise. *A sped up version of this song (as well as Grim Grinning Ghosts) is the main background music in the Halloween Fireworks display at some of the Disney parks. *An instrumental version is played in Disney INFINITY when the player uses the skydome Power Disc of The Nightmare Before Christmas in the Toy Box mode. Category:Songs Category:Disney songs